There are many instances where a fabricator, welder, or pipe fitter is required to cut openings in metal vessels, pipe, or flat stock material. These craftsman must perform a particular task, quickly and efficiently in order to maintain an economic advantage. There have been numerous devices designed and patented which utilize oxygen acetylene cutting torches or plasma cutters to facilitate circular cutting. Additionally, there have been complex machines designed to assist a fabricator or a pipe fitter to cut circular openings in pipes and/or vessels. Although these prior art devices provide useful tools for there given purposes, there has never been a tool designed as the present invention which is adaptable to cut circular openings on both curved and flat material without the need for templates or other guiding means. Additionally, the present invention is adaptable to bevel cut the cut opening in pipe and vessels at a desired angle. Providing a beveled cut is particularly difficult when attempting to cut an opening in a pipe or a round vessel, but is extremely important in order to properly weld a nozzle or other joining piece to the opening. The present invention provides a tool that allows the user to easily effectuate bevel cuts at a desirable angle and maintain the bevel cut while cutting the opening.
Examples of two prior art designs of apparatuses for cutting openings in pipe and/or vessels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,410. As can be seen from these patents, they are particularly useful in cutting openings in round vessels or pipe however the devices are unduly complicated for most fabricators and welders especially those who desire to provide services on a mobile bases. The present invention is entirely portable, lightweight, and maybe adaptable to be used in numerous circumstances.